When an element is to be incorporated into a tissue or is to be implanted in such a way that it must pass through several tissues, i.e. in case of through the skin or through a mucous membrane, it is required that the element should be biocompatible, i.e. it must be accepted by the tissue, and the problem arises how to achieve a reliable retention of the element in the surrounding tissue to avoid a purely mechanical dislocation of the element. Unsatisfactory biocompatibility as well as insufficient retention leads to tissue irritation, possibly followed by tissue rupture at the element. This means formation of reactive zones of connective tissue with a more or less pronounced streak of inflammation leading to the element no longer being harmoniously incorporated in the tissue region; the element starts to wander and loses its function. Furthermore, tissue irritation at implant passageways leads to downgrowth of epithelium around the element and, as a consequence thereof, finally to rejection.
In order to solve these problems, the element according to the invention has obtained the characteristics of the claims.